A Gilmore AU
by Ivorycat
Summary: AU: Rory is thirteen, she and Lorelai have lived in Stars Hollow for years, and now Rory is dealing with teenage trauma. Yes, even I have to say that summary is crappy. MUCH better one inside. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

                                                A 

                                        GILMORE

                                              AU

NOTE: I own none of these Gilmore Girl's characters. If I did Luke and Jess would get along better and Lane's mom wouldn't be such a stiff.

A/N: I always wondered what Gilmore Girls would be like if things were a little different. In this story Rory is thirteen, she and Lane are still friends, and Lorelai and Rory are still Luke's diner crazy.

                                                          CHAPTER 1 

          Rory Gilmore lay asleep in bed, her digital alarm clock resting on her stand reading eleven fifty nine. Rory moaned sleepily, turning over to face the clock as it turned twelve, still asleep. Her door creaked open slowly, the noise startling Rory's eyes open a little. She turned again to see the door ajar. Rory glanced around the room, which was hard as her eyes were tired. She just shrugged it off as a wind and collapsed her head back onto her pillow.

"Surprise!" Rory nearly jumped out of bed as her mother's head popped up from the side of the bed Rory was facing. "Happy birthday."

"Mom?" Rory moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, like I was going to be the last one to say happy birthday to you." Rory scooted over, allowing Lorelai to climb in the bed. "Saying happy birthday last is for the mail man, or a pet, or—"

"Mom," Rory interrupted.

"Or the town loner," Lorelai continued. "Or the guy that sells those hats with the frill and the sparkles. You know those hats? They're all... frilly and sparkly and—"

"Mom!" Rory interposed again nearly laughing.

"What?"

"Mom, I live here, with _you_. I wake up here, with _you_. I eat breakfast here, with _you_. So who do _you_ think will get to say happy birthday to me first?"

"Luke," Lorelai replied simply.

"Luke?"

"Yeah. We eat breakfast at the diner, remember that?"

Rory shrugged. "Major oversight." She sighed dreamily. "How old do I look?"

Lorelai thought for a minute. "You're sporting thirty. But when you wake up and get all pretty you can probably decrease it by two years."

Rory smiled. "Oh, Mom." She snuggled up to Lorelai.

"You really have to realize something this," said Lorelai, playing with Rory's hair.

"What's that?"

"You're the best kid ever made so all of the other kids are inferior because God used all the good stuff on you and made the others all pimply faced and dorky. Especially the little girls from the Cosby show. Don't get me started there."

"Yes, but I'm a personal fan of Raven Symone myself."

"You know what's the best thing about turning thirteen?"

"Being pushed around by eight graders?"

"Yeah. You know it was my idea to stuff you in that locker last week."

"I so knew you were behind that." Rory laughed a little, falling asleep on her mother's stomach.

          Lorelai continued to stroke Rory's long, soft brown hair. Rory seemed to look so adorable and sweet when she was asleep not that she didn't always seem to look that way. Her cheeks were rosy pink, her baby-like face making her look younger than she really was. Rory was the one thing Lorelai never doubted, never regretted. She made all of Lorelai's mistakes seem worth it.

A/N: Sorry that I cut it short. I'm sorry about that. I have to tell you guys right now that there might not be frequent updates of this, considering that I do have other stories. My updating speed depends on how popular this is. Also I don't know how Paris is going to fit into the storyline or anyone like that. If you want a certain someone in I'll try to fit it. Well, please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Muffin

A 

                                        GILMORE

                                              AU

NOTE: I own none of these Gilmore Girl's characters. If I did Luke and Jess would get along better and Lane's mom wouldn't be such a stiff.

A/N: I always wondered what Gilmore Girls would be like if things were a little different. In this story Rory is thirteen, she and Lane are still friends, and Lorelai and Rory are still Luke's diner crazy.

                                                    CHAPTER 2 

          Lorelai and Rory walked down the street, heading for Luke's that morning. Rory wore her new sweater and her favorite jeans. Her mother walked next to her babbling on as she usually did. Both of them wore their long brown hair down.

"Thirteen? You know what that reminds me of?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked at her. "What?"

"Thirteen ghosts."

"You read that book?" Rory was amazed.

"No." Lorelai smiled. "But the movie was excellent."

"Oh, why feel your head with knowledge when you can watch highly paid actors?"

Lorelai put her arm around her. "Now you're getting it. And if the scary ghosts come to our house tonight I'll tell them it's your birthday and maybe they'll sing you a song."

"Mom," Rory laughed amused.

"I'm sure there'll be cake involved. Lots of sticky monster cake with sticky monster feeling."

"And pretty monster candles?" Rory suggested.

"You are definitely my kid," said Lorelai seriously.

They entered the diner then, making the bell go off, and grabbing a couple of seats at the counter.

"I can't wait for the party tonight," said Rory.

"Oh, partying? You finally sound like a normal kid," he mother commented.

"Hey," Luke greeted, walking up to them from behind the counter, notepad in hand. "What can I get you?"

"After all these years he still has to ask," said Lorelai. "I'm feeling pretty insulted."

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"And donuts. But I want a mix of plain and jelly because no one ever orders plains and it makes them feel... plain."

"The twisted pathways of your mind," Luke shook his head, taking down her order. "What about you, Rory?"

"Chocolate chip muffin and orange juice," Rory replied.

"Out of chocolate chip," Luke told her, looking up.

"Oh." Rory looked a little poignant. "OK. Blueberry then."

"Wait." Luke reached under the counter and pulled out a _huge_ chocolate chip muffin with a thin candle stinking out. Rory formed a huge grin. "I told these waiters to stop stashing food."

"Oh, Luke," Rory exclaimed, as he sat the muffin down. "Thanks."

"Oh, Luke, you're so Mr. Rogers-ish," Lorelai remarked.

"I was up at early this morning baking that thing," Luke told Rory. "You better eat it all."

"You're very Mr. Snickelfritz-ish," Lorelai sighed.

"Thanks again, Luke," Rory smiled.

"Happy birthday," Luke muttered, going off to fulfill their orders.

"You're wearing him down, honey. That guy adores you," said Lorelai. "Pretty soon he'll be cushion-y soft and we can get seventy five percent off on him."

"I think so," Rory nodded. She took a huge bite out of the muffin. "This is _really_ good."

"Can I have a bite?"

"No."

"What?" Lorelai looked surprised.

"He said for _me_ to finish it," Rory explained.

"But he never said anything about starving Mommy."

"The donuts will be here soon."

"I want a huge muffin," Lorelai pouted.

"Wait until your birthday."

"I don't want to," Lorelai started to whine.

"Oh, well," Rory shrugged, continuing to eat, taking out the candle.

"You're a little hell-spawn, you know," Lorelai smiled, as Luke set down her coffee in front of her.

"I wonder where she gets that from," said Luke sarcastically.

"I think Michel's been a bad example," Lorelai stated.

"He taught me how to knock over a liquor store last week," Rory joked. "But I wasn't very good."

"You'll do better next time," Lorelai encouraged.

"Oh, God," Luke sighed irritated.

"And I think he's been making me feel horny lately," Rory continued. "But not raging horny, normal horny."

Luke turned to Rory's mom. "Lorelai!"

"What? If he makes her horny then what can I do?"

"I don't believe this," Luke grumbled frustrated. "The kid's like eleven years old."

"Thirteen," Rory corrected.

"That's impossible," said Luke. "You were ten yesterday."

"No, I wasn't."

"She flashed ahead by three years," said Lorelai, taking a sip of her coffee.

Luke leaned in towards Rory's ear. "You might want to ignore your mother for the next eight years."

"I plan to," Rory whispered back with a smile.

A/N: Yes, this chapter was mostly dialogue and little action. Sorry. I was in a talkative mood. Besides it's what they do on the show, anyway. Please review.


End file.
